meiouandtaxesfandomcom-20200223-history
Population Types
Each point of development has been converted to a Pop representing 10,000 people living in that province. The world's population has been divided into three large categories: those living in the countryside, those living in urban centers and the upper class of society. Guiding Principles The interactions between pop types and various other mechanics can be nuanced and complex, however, there are several principles that will allow you to approximate rather well. * Rural Pops are more resistant to short term change than Urban. This means fewer die in disasters, less rural wealth is looted in war, it is harder to rural population than urban etc. Imagine a see-saw going up and down, Rural is basically a thick syrup that slowly shifts while Urban is water that sloshes one way then the other rapidly. * Urban Pops are generally more valuable than Rural Pops. They produce more money, produce more goods, and provide greater naval force limit etc. Rural Population Most citizens in any nation will live out in the countryside, producing food or rural goods. These are the backbone of your society, taking longer to grow and better resisting trauma. While not generating as much Wealth or utility as Urban Populations, they supply your cities and towns with vital food. A province gains per Rural Population level in: Urban Population Those living in urban centers hold disproportionate amounts of wealth and power, allowing a small, highly urbanized nation like the Dutch to pack a punch. It takes a large amount of wealth to build up a city to grandeur however, and once built up cities are more susceptible to trauma like looting or plague. To sustain themselves they rely on excess food from the local region or, if above 50,000, imports from continental markets. To grow a city, a combination of increasing its Urban Gravity and Food supply is necessary. The easiest way to increase Urban Gravity is through buildings, particularly urban infrastructure. Additionally, the local urban wealth produced in the region will go towards constructing buildings independently from the player. Food supply is increased either by improving local farming efficiency, importing more food from the continental market, or reducing local food consumption either by rural industry or other cities. A province gains per Urban Population level in: Upper Class Population The most powerful and influential 5% of society. The upper class from nation to nation are not made equal, instead their distribution, wealth and influence are determined by various factors in a country. A flourishing merchant republic will have their elite pops focussed largely in the metropole with some out in major trade posts, whereas a territorially large and rural country like Lithuania will see have elites dotted across the countryside. In later periods, the upper class of a global empire will often invest in profitable colonial or joint stock ventures like sugar plantations or the slave trade, helping to get these resource intensive businesses started and later sending wealth back to the homeland. Education How well educated your upper class is depends on the number and quality of universities in your realm. A province gains per Upper Class Population level in: Additional Provincial Effects These effects are in addition to their class type effect (rural/urban/upper class). Gained in a province per Total Population level: Category:Content